Embodiments of the invention are directed, in general, to communication systems and, more specifically, resource allocation for hybrid-medium communication networks.
Hybrid network systems offer different communication mediums for use within the network. Such systems offer greater flexibility with respect to system design and deployment. However, the system complexity increases especially with respect to choice of medium to use, route selection and bandwidth resource allocation. The problem of efficient use of multiple communication mediums in network system to enhance the Quality of Service (QoS) of applications operating in that network is particularly gaining a lot of interest from industry and academia.